Not everything is perfect
by Mrs-EmmettCullen2015
Summary: AH ExB Edward is a famous actor and Bella is a kindergarten teacher. unknown to most people, they're married and expecting a baby. What will happen when Edward pushes way to many buttons and he needs to make a choice that no matter the outcome, it will change his life forever,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So...Yeah...Here we go...**

**~!~**

_**Bella's POV**_

Hello! I am Isabella Marie Cullen, but to most people my last name is Swan. Only my closest friends and my family know I'm married. I got married three years ago when I was twenty three. My boyfriend had just been discovered and we decided to get married.

My husband's name is Edward Anthony Cullen. He's a twenty six year old actor. A very popular actor. He doesn't want me to be judged or have paparazzi swarming me so he decided we would keep our marriage a secret.

" Ms. Swan, I gotta go potty.", little Andy Newton said as he did a little dance. I'm a kindergarten teacher, I love my job. I tell Andy he can go and he runs to the bathroom. I chuckle and shake my head. I rub my hand across my protruding stomach. Only four more months til my baby is here. Yep, a week of strep throat meds and I forget it messes with birth control.

The school day passes quickly and I get to go home. Edward isn't home yet. I sit on the couch and watch TV for an hour. Edward should have been home by now. Time passes quickly and before I know it, it's ten o'clock. I shower and put on my pajamas. I fall asleep with dreams of my baby.

When I wake up at six in the morning, Edward is sleeping soundly next to me. I kiss his cheek and get ready for my work day.

I get to work ten minutes early. My sister Alice barges into the room. She's the art teacher here at the school.

" Did you see E news last night?", she asks.

" Why hello Alice. How are you today lovely sister of mine? Oh I'm great thanks for asking Ali-bear.", I tease.

" Bella, last night Edward was on a date with Lauren Mallory. It's all over the paparazzi sites.", she whispered into my ear.

" It was probably just a business meeting Ali. They doing that new movie together.", I go back to putting little stars on all the papers I'm looking at.

" Bells, c'mon. You know that's not what it was. He's your husband, why don't you want the world to know that?"

" You think I don't want that? You don't think it hurts when the kids call me 'Ms. Swan'? Of course I want everyone to know that I'm with Edward but he doesn't want the paps to get into my life.", I sigh angrily at her.

" You're pregnant Bella. You're having his baby and he doesn't even want anyone to know.", she says.

" Look, I get that your concerned. I get that you're pissed at him. But that's just how things are alright. The baby and I are to be kept out of the world of acting.", The bell rings and Alice leaves. I can tell she's still angry.

I get through the school day and when I get home, Edward isn't there. He gets home right before I go to bed. I leave school early the next day as I have a doctor's appointment.

I sit and wait for Edward but as my name is called he still isn't here. I try calling him four times and he doesn't answer.

I get weighed, my stomach is measured and of course I'm asked a series of questions. Finally, it's time for my ultrasound. I sigh happily when I see my baby.

" There's head and the face. Little one is sucking it's thumb right there. There's the spine, the heartbeat. Would you like to know the sex?", she asks after pointing out the body parts. I nod my head fast. The nurse tells me and my face lights up. Then it falls when I remember Edward isn't here.

I head home and wait. It's another two hours before Edward even gets home. He walks in the door and throws his coat onto the bench. I stand up and walk over to him.

" Where the hell were you today?", I growl. His eyes pop open.

" Love, I was on set. I told you a week ago that we're filming the more difficult scenes now.", He pulls out his cell phone. I grab it from his hand .

" No, Edward! I told you a month ago that I had a doctor's appointment today! The most important appointment! Congrats Daddy, it's a girl.", I hand him the ultrasound photo. His face turns white, a look of pure guilt overtaking his face.

" Bella, I-I'm so sorry. I forgot, we were filming the sex scene and time just got away. The kept having us do it over and over again because it just wasn't turning out the way they wanted it. A girl, we're having a daughter?", he smiles a little and traces the outline of the baby.

" Ya, she's a girl. You aren't off the hook though Edward. You've known about this appointment for weeks."

" I know, baby. I promise, I won't miss any other ones from now on.", he kisses my forehead.

" I don't want to be hidden anymore, Edward. I can't take it anymore. Watching, Tanya and Lauren and who knows what other co-starts, hang all over you. I can't watch you smile and flirt with them. I'm pregnant, we're about to be a family. What am I going to tell our little girl, when she asks why Daddy is kissing another girl? Or why Daddy is never home to read her bedtime stories. You missed, her first real kick, you missed me taking the pregnancy test. God, and you just missed the appointment where I found out that in four months our baby girl will be here. What else are you going to miss, Edward?", tears were pouring down my cheeks by this point.

" It's not that easy Bella! I can't just say to the public, ' Hey, guys! You know, I've been secretly married this whole time I was famous and I lied to you! ' Do you understand how us coming out, what it will do to my reputation as an actor?", He throws his hands up in the air.

" Do you realize that by missing all these important events and hiding the baby and I away is ruining our relationship? I need time to think, you're on the couch tonight.", I turn away from him and head into our bedroom.

The next morning Edward is gone before I even wake up. I sigh sadly and go through my morning routine. Once I get to the school, I make sure I have all the supplies needed for our art time. Luckily I do and I don't have to go to the store. Alice walks through the door and sees the bags under my eyes.

" He missed it didn't he?", she asked. I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

" Yeah, he missed it. But, congratulations Auntie Alice, your getting a neice.", I sniffle a little. A small smile appears on her face.

" A girl? Do you have a name picked out?", She sits next to me.

" I like Camrin, but Edward is never home to talk about it. I don't even know if she's supposed to be a Swan or a Cullen.", A tear slips down my face. She nods in understanding.

" Everything happens for a reason, Bella. I have to get to class, but don't forget that you have a whole plethora of people who love and are here for you.", she kisses my cheek and heads out to her class. The little kids run through the door and to their seats. I greet them enthusiastically, though it's fake.

I only have an hour left until I can leave when a sharp pain erupts in my abdomen. I groan and clutch my baby bump. I figure its just a Braxton hicks contraction. About five minutes later, another pain. Only this time, it's worse. I feel weird, as I look down, I see blood. I grab the nearest kids and look him in the eyes.

" Andy, I need you to go get Mrs. Cheney from next door. Can you do that for me?", I ask him. He nods his little head fast and runs out. Angela rushes in. She sees the blood and her face drains. She pulls out her cell phone and calls 911.

" No, look, she's bleeding and she's twenty weeks pregnant. We need you to get here now, we don't have time to wait!", She yells into the phone. The baby has stopped kicking, my little girl might be dead. I sob loudly. Ten minutes later, I'm being loaded into the back of an ambulance. Alice has tried calling Edward but he's not answering. As always, he's left me to deal on my own.

**~!~ **

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I dont own twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Mr. Cullen, you have a phone call.", one of the coffee boys on set says. He's just interrupted an important scene. " They said it was an emergency."

" Look, I'm in the middle of something, tell them I'll call them back.", I growl. We start the scene over and right as we're about to finish the kid comes back yelling for me.

" Sir, they're being persistent. They told me to tell the reason in front of everyone if I had to." he sighs. I turn away from him and go back to the scene. " Mr. Cullen, your wife is in the hospital. She may have lost the baby.", he says confidently. I feel my heart and stomach plummet.

" W-what did you just say?", I whisper.

" An Alice Whitlock called claiming to be your sister in law. She said that your wife, Bella Swan was just transported to the hospital via ambulance. The child isn't kicking and they aren't picking up a heartbeat. There was blood.", he whispers the last part lowly. I feel tears fall down my eyes. I turn towards the director. He motions for me to leave. I rush out to my car and speed off. I go to the only hospital in the area. I walk to the nurses station a total wreck.

" I need the room number for Bella Cullen.", I say in a strained voice. She looks at her computer and furrows her eyebrows.

" I'm sorry sir, there's no Bella Cullen in our system.", she apologizes.

" What about Isabella Swan?", my hands are nevously starting to twitch.

" Ah, yes. Room 304, the doctor is on his way there now.", I thank her and run towards the room. Bella's sitting up in the bed, one hand on her round stomach. She's watching the fetal monitor. I walk up beside her and start sobbing.

" I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I love y-you so much. I l-love our little girl so much.", I can't say anything more because the doctor enters.

" Miss Swan, fortunately you got here in time. Your daughter is fine, her heartbeat is a little quiet, but still there. I'd chalk the no kicking up to stress and being scared. She felt those emotions and calmed down. Now, you are more high risk. I'll need to see you every other week. You're on bed rest for the next month. I honestly don't think you'll be delivering on your due date or after. You see, the placenta moved. It's lower in your abdomen. I'd like to schedule you a c-section. I think if you deliver at thirty eight weeks, she'll be fine. We'll give her a steroid that will speed up the production of her lungs. Other than that, your and your baby are perfectly healthy. Mr. Cullen, she needs zero stress, you need to be a husband and take care of her. She is not to leave the bed unless it's to bathe or use the restroom. Do you understand?", he looks me straight in the eye.

" Um, I'm actually staying with my sister, Alice. She teaches at the same school as me. What should I do about that?", I look at Bella, my eyes wide with shock.

" Oh, well then it doesn't change. She needs to know about the zero stress though. I'd also feel better if you didn't go back to work.", He says. She nods. " Other than what just happened, how are you feeling? Do you have a name for your baby girl?", he grins. Bella blushes and nods. My head shoots up. She picked a name? Without me?

" Camrin Juliet Swan or Camrin Marie Swan.", She smiles widely.

" Well, little Camrin will be very beautiful. Just like her mother.", the doctor winks at her then bids us goodbye and walking out the door. I put my head in my hands and felt tears fall again.

" Baby, I'm sorry. Please, just stay at home. I'm so sorry and I'll regret my mistakes for the rest of my life. I love you and I love Camrin. Please, I'm begging you.", I cry. She shakes her head.

" I love you so much, Edward. I'm doing this because we need it. You need to get your priorities straight and the only way to do that is if we take a break from each other. We can't bring our daughter into the world where the most important thing in your life is your job.", she's breathing heavily, trying not to cry. I nod my head. Another sob escapes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

How does one prove to their significant other that she and their child is the most important thing? I honestly have no idea but to try and woo her just like I did before we were married. The only down fall? I hadn't had to woo Bella in a long time. It's been years since I actually even took her on a date. We didn't have time before. Scrap that, _I_ didn't have time before. First things first though, I needed to schedule a press conference. It's time the world knew that I was a married man who was about to be a daddy.

Marcus, my personal assistant and agent, scheduled a press conference for about ten minutes from now. The asshole saw it coming and scheduled it over a month ago. I mean he couldn't warn me? I take a deep breath and step out towards the reporters who are swarming the hospital. Coffee boy had also let a little something leak for a grand total of $6,000.00. The flashes from the camera feel blinding, especially now.

" I haven't been honest with the public as many of you now know. On August 13, 2010, I got married. I've hidden my wife, I didn't want her under the scrutiny of the paparazzi. Five months ago, we found out we were pregnant. Then yesterday, I forgot about the appointment where she found out we'd be having a little girl. Today, an intern told me I had a call and that it was an emergency. I blew him off. He told the whole set crew and cast what it was about. My wife was transported here via ambulance, we almost lost our daughter because of the stress I put on our marriage and family. She is currently on bed rest and I'm announcing my break from all and any films, magazines and talk shows. I need to be with my wife, to work on our marriage, strengthen our family and making sure our daughter gets here healthy, happy and safe. I'll take a few questions now.", I announced nervously. The first reporter stepped up.

" Mr. Cullen, why did you continue to hide your wife even after she found out she was pregnant?", he asks. I clear my throat and begin to speak.

" I honestly thought it was for the best, I never even came close to imagining what it was doing to my marriage. I thought I was protecting her and our child. Obviously, I was wrong." Another reporter steps forward.

" Edward, you've been seen on many outings over the years with many girls. Some you've even been photographed kissing. How can you love your wife when you were out at nights doing who knows what with other women?", the woman asks.

" I'll always regret doing that to my wife. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I love my wife though, I've loved her since the day I met her and she spilled coffee all over my very first script. I loved her even more when we told each other our feeling. It kept growing and growing and no matter what happens, I'll always love her. I'll always fight for her. She's my reason for existing. Without her, I'd be nothing." One last reporter steps up and smiles lightly.

" Enough with the heavy. Have you two thought of a name for your daughter? When is she due? What's your wife's name?", I smile and I know he's my favorite.

" She has a couple names picked out. My little princess will be born November 18, delivered via c-section. My wife's name is Isabella Cullen, more formally known as Bella.", I grin.

With that, the press conference ended and I went back inside. Bella was sitting up, tears brimming in her eyes. I rushed over and put my hands on her face.

" What's wrong?Are you in pain? Is something wrong with Camrin?", I worried. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

" I watched you. On the tv. Are you really taking a break?", she sniffles. I smile slightly.

" I can't take back what happened. But I sure as hell can prevent it from happening again. I love you and our daughter to much to lose you. I'm going to be here. I'm not going anywhere. Even if my name get dragged through the trash and beat on. None of that will matter because I know that you and Camrin will be there for me.", I kissed her forehead softly. I held onto her until she started snoring quietly. I looked down and a happy sigh came from my chest because I was holding my world in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**~!~ **

**Soooo What did you think? Did you like it? Please review! What should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created. **

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy these past few days. It's only been out two days but I've already seen Catching Fire twice. It is a seriously awesome movie with a cliffhanger that leaves you begging for more! Only one more year! Counting down the days until Mockingjay!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" If you keep thinking that hard, your brain is going to explode.", Bella chuckles. I glance at her and smile. Things are not how they used to be. We don't talk about our relationship. We don't kiss or hug. We tell each other ' I love you' but other than that it's almost like we aren't married. Bella moved out of our house and in with Alice.

" I'm nervous. What if there's something wrong with Camrin? What if the doctors don't know how to fix it?", My voice is a little shaky.

" There is nothing wrong with her, but if there was we'd stick through it. We'd find a way to deal with it in the safest way possible.", she grabs my hand, right then a nurse comes out and calls Bella's name. I help her out of her seat and we head back. It's been a month since Bella was in the hospital. She's now 24 weeks pregnant. Which means I'll be a daddy in 14 weeks. 98 days until I'll hold Camrin in my arms.

The nurse weighs Bella and takes her blood pressure before sending her off to pee in a cup. After she's done her business, the nurse leads us to a room. She then tells us that the doctor will be right with us. That means that you'll see the doctor in about twenty minutes but don't expect anything productive from us in over thirty. These doctors go at snails pace.

Sure enough, twenty five minutes later the doctor arrived pushing in an ultrasound machine. He smiles lightly at us. Bella rolls her shirt up and unbuttons her pants before he puts the gel on her stomach. I hold her hand tightly. He smears the gel around with the wand and flips the monitor on. Our little girl's heartbeat fills the room and her image lights up the screen. She looks perfect.

" Her heartbeat is right on track and she's growing normally. I'm still going to administer the steroids, just as a precaution. We want her as healthy as possible. Other than that, it's only a matter of time before we deliver her.", he smiles yet again. I sigh in relief. My baby girl is perfectly healthy. She's right on track. I've never heard better words, other than when Bella told me she was pregnant and when she said ' I do'.

I drive her back to Alice's house. My heart hurts when she steps out. I stop her before she can get all the way out.

" Bella, please come home. I know that I don't deserve it, but I miss you. I can barely sleep at night.", I beg. She shakes her head.

" I love you, Edward, really I do. We need this though. I promise that I'll come home before the baby is born. She needs both of us, but things won't be the same Edward. It's going to take a lot more than a few ' I love you's' and two doctors appointments. You cheated on me, whether you see it that way or not, you did. You put your job above me and our daughter. I'm moving back because I know I'm going to need help. I can't take care of a baby all by myself and she deserves more than two parents who can't even be in the same room without fighting. So we'll work on it, I'll move back a week before my c-section. I promise.", she kisses my cheek and get's out of the car. I lay my head on the steering wheel and let out a sob. I've really messed things up. I'll be lucky if she ever trusts me again.

**~!~**

**So again, sorry for the long wait! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review! Please! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but my own characters. **

**Anyone else starting to listen to Christmas music? I have to admit, I'm addicted. I drove around the block two times just to listen to a Christmas song that was on the radio.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

Today is November 17th. Bella has officially moved back in, but she's sleeping in our room while I sleep in the guest room. We have our bags packed and ready for the hospital. My little Camrin will be here in less than 24 hours. Time seems to have flown by. It seems like just yesterday she was only a little bundle of cells, now she's a full fledged baby with arms, legs, a brain and a heart.

We picked out her going home outfit. It is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. It was a pink little onsie and cap that had a brown ribbon with pink polka dots. The onsie says 'daddy's girl'. Then of course we have pants and a little jacket for her. She will complete her little outfit with baby Uggs. Light pink of course.

I look at the clock and yawn. 10:28 P.M. I go to my room and change into some boxers. I sit awake in bed for a few minutes just thinking. By this time tomorrow, I'll have a daughter. I'll have a family. A little girl is going to depend on Bella and I. With these thoughts, I slowly drift to sleep with dreams of my Bella and my little Camrin.

" Edward, shit, Edward you need to wake up.", my body is being shaken and I groan. Slowly I open my eyes. Bella is standing by the bed with tear stained cheeks. I shoot up and take her all in. She's cradling her belly with one of her hands. She's still in pajamas but different ones than she put on before bed.

" Love, what's wrong?", I stand up and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

" The baby is coming. My water broke.", she sobs. My mouth drops.

" How close are the contractions?", I whisper.

" Five maybe six minutes apart.", She wipes her eyes on the back of her hand and then hisses in pain before hunching over.

" Calm down, baby. We have everything in the car already right?", I ask her. She nods. " Alright, let's go have a baby then."

I help her get her shoes on and then we head out. I drive to the hospital going at least twenty over the speed limit. Once we get there, I fill out a bunch of paperwork and the doctor gets called. They set Bella up in a room. The doctor strolls in an hour later with a smile on his face.

" I heard a special someone didn't want to wait until noon tomorrow.", he chuckles.

" She wants to meet her mommy and daddy.", I say while rubbing Bella's stomach.

" Bella, I'm just going to check how far dilated you are. I'm guessing your around five or six centimeters by how far apart your contractions are. Do you want an epidural? I do have to warn you though, once you get it, you can't eat.", He tells her. He checks and confirms that she's six centimeters. Bella foregoes the epidural and he tells us he'll be back in an hour. I call our family and tell them what's happening. I can't believe it my baby is being born. Camrin is going to have my short patience, that's for sure.

**~!~ **

**So two in one night! Do you like the way it's playing out? Little Camrin wants to meet her parents! Do you think she'll be a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" She's at nine centimeters. I'm guessing it won't be long now. I'll be back in another hour. Bella, if you feel the need to push, I need you to press the call button immediately. A nurse will come in and check to make sure Camrin isn't falling out.", the doctor winked. I take ahold of Bella's hand and rub it softly. He leaves and I sit back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. I look at the little monitor attached to Bella's stomach, a fetal heart monitor.

" So, we'll be parents soon.", I whisper to Bella. She rolls her head over to look at me.

" Is it ridiculous to be nervous?", She asks. I shake my head.

" No, I'm sure everyone has their doubts. I know I do. I imagine what will happen if I mess up again. I'm scared I'll break your heart again and then you'll take her away from me.", I sigh sadly.

" No matter how angry or upset you'd make me, I'd never take our daughter away from you. She needs her daddy, nobody can replace you.", She promises. She groans and grips my hand tightly. I kiss her forehead and try to distract her from the pain.

Half an hour later she gasps again but its different.

" Ugh, E-Edward. Hit the button.", she groans. My eyes widen and I reach over her to hit it. No one answers the call. " Edward, I need you to look! I can't hold it in. I need to push.", she cries. My mouth drops but I run towards the end of her bed. I lift up her gown and I feel sick. I can see the top of the baby's head. I run into the hall where the nurses station is and she's left. There no available nurses! I run back into the room to see tears running down Bella's face.

" Ok, um there's no nurse out there.", I mutter. Bella glares at me.

" What do you mean there's no nurse!", she yells.

" There's no one out there!", I yell right back. She takes a few calming lamaze breaths before looking me in the eye.

" Get your ass down here and help me have this baby. You're going to have to catch her because she's not waiting for a god damn doctor or nurse.", she growls. I nod slowly. Pulling up her gown, I take a deep breath. Bella pushes on her contractions and the baby starts coming out. This continues until I'm holding her tiny beautiful little head and the door opens.

" Ok, I'm just gonna check-", his voice fades and he laughs. Bella's doctor walks over to me and pats me on the back.

" I'll take it from here, bud. Carefully move your hands so I can get ahold of her.", he commands, I do as he says. " Alright Bella, hold off on the next push, I need to move her shoulders.", it takes two minutes before he says push again. I'm now standing up by Bella's head. All of the sudden, time slows down and everything around me blurs. The sound of an infants cry erupts in my ear. Bella slumps down onto the bed and smiles slightly at me. I'm in a daze just staring at my little girl who's covered in goo and blood and who knows what else but in that moment, I've never seen a more beautiful person. Well, not including Bella. I feel fat, hot tears rush down my cheek.

The doctor lets me cut Camrin's umbilicle cord. Then a few nurses enter and take her over to a little station. Bella motions for me to go. I walk over. They're scrubbing her with a blanket, cleaning her up a bit. They take her weight and length before swaddling her in a light pink blanket and gently putting her into my arms. Camrin grabs ahold of my pinky and her little eyes open. I walk over to Bella slowly. I put Camrin into her arms and watch as Bella cries. They're happy tears.

" We made her, Edward.", Bella sniffles. I chuckle.

" Yeah we did. She's so beautiful. She's perfect.", Bella's eyebrow furrows as I answer her. I get up to see whats wrong. Bella points right behind the baby's ear. I smile as I see it. The skin is just a little bit darker there. It's in the shape of a little heart.

" She's got a birthmark.", I comment. Bella breathes out a sigh of relief. The nurse comes over and takes the baby. They need to run a few tests and then they'll bring her back. There's a knock on the door and the doctor walks in.

" There are some people here to see you. Are you ready for visitors? I can go get the baby if you'd like. Also, you need to fill out just a little more paperwork, her birth certificate.", he smiles. Our family enters as he hands me the papers.

" Full name?", I ask Bella and grin.

" Camrin Alice Cullen. Alice was there when we were having our problems and I want to name Camrin after her.", Bella says. I nod my head and kiss her cheek. The doctor pushes past our family with our little girl. He hands her to me. They've dressed her in a little white cap and onsie. She's still swaddled in her pink blanket. I stared down at my little girl and my heart has never felt as light as it did now, here with my own little family.

**~!~**

**So! Camrin is finally here! What did you think? So, is she gonna be a daddy's girl or a mommy's girl? What do you think Alice is going to do when she finds out that Camrin is named after her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. I'm officially on Thanksgiving break though so I've decided to write a new chapter.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

My mother comes to stand next to me, she peers into the blanket and looks at my daughter. Tears come to her eyes. She takes a tissue from her purse and wipes her eyes. My father has tears in his eyes also. He smiles proudly at me.

" She's perfect, son. Do we get to know her name?", he asks. I look down at Bella and grin. I carefully stand up and walk over to Alice, she's got tears streaming down her face.

" I want to thank you. For being there when I was a douchebag. For taking care of Bella. I wasn't sure at first, but then, Bella came up with a way. This is Camrin Alice Cullen. Your niece.", I gently put the baby into her arms. Alice's face lights up and she squeals loudly, waking Camrin up. Her tiny little lip starts quivering, I slip my pinky into her hand and she stops. Her eyes search the room, she sighs contently and falls back asleep.

" I'm still pissed at you, but thank you.", Alice whispers. I nod my head.

" Em, Rose, we want you to be her godparents.", I tell them, they nod but don't say anything more. Alice passes my mom the baby. I watch carefully, making sure they don't drop her or hurt her.

Camrin is passed around the room until all the moving makes her cranky. That and she hasn't eaten yet. Bella wants to try breastfeeding so I doubt any of the men other than myself will be in the room. Everyone leaves the room and Bella pulls her top down. Camrin latches right on without any trouble. I smooth down her dark hair with my index finger. She's so soft, delicate and beautiful. A lot of the time, newborns are just blotchy and pink little squirming things, Camrin is different though. She's a beautiful shade of pale with red little cheeks. Her eyes are dark newborn blue and her hair ( though scarce) is dark brown matching the shade of Bella's.

She has a cute little button nose and bow lips. Her fingers are long, her ears are tiny. Her little tiny toes are the cutest thing ever. She looks exactly like Bella but with my fingers. She'll be a great piano player. I assume she'll be small. She weighed in at five pounds eight ounces and seventeen inches long. She likes to kick her little legs and wave her arms. I can already tell that she'll suck her thumb a lot. I swear that I've even seen her smile once or twice.

Bella hands her over to me and gently I put her on my shoulder. I patted her back until a tiny burp came from from her mouth. I chuckle. Camrin nestles her face into my neck and I don't have the heart to move her. I rub her back and make sure her head isn't being moved around too much. I feel her yawn against my skin and she makes the cutest little noise. Bella is watching us with a small smile on her face.

" She's already a daddy's girl.", Bella chuckles. I smile wide before nodding.

" I'm already wrapped around her finger.", I whisper. The nurse comes in and smiles lightly.

" I've got to take her, sorry. I'll bring her back though, I promise.", she says. I stand up and pull Camrin from my shoulder. I carefully place her in the plastic bassinet and the nurse rolls her out of the room. I go and sit back by Bella. Her hand makes it's way into my hair. I lean my head into her touch. She sighs and pulls her hand away.

" Bella-", she cuts me off.

" Don't Edward. Please, don't. You know I love you, but I'm just not ready to forgive you. Today is a happy day, don't ruin it.", she pleads. I nod my head and take a deep breath. I let it go and my eyes started to close. Before I knew it, I was in my dream land. The one where Bella, Camrin and I were a real family. One where I'd never missed up and Bella let me love her. One where Camrin danced around a beautiful meadow while Bella and I watched her, making sure she didn't hurt herself. My happy place.

**~!~**

**So there we go! Review! Tell me your opinions. Should Bella forgive Edward? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**I am feeling generous today! Two chapters in one day!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

Dressed in her pink outfit and in her pink car seat, we prepare Camrin to go home. It's been two days since my princess's entrance into the world and I'm elated to finally bring her home. I know it's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies, but I look forward to the sleepless nights. I look forward to the late night feeds and diaper changes.

" Are you sure she's strapped in tight enough? I don't want her to slip out.", I worriedly ask a nurse. I see Bella smiling, trying to hold back her laughter.

" Mr. Cullen, I assure you that she will not fall out. If it's too tight, she could get injured. She's not the first baby I've put into a car seat sir.", She smiles slightly. I let a nervous breath go.

" Sorry, I just want to, you know, make sure she gets home in perfect condition."

" I understand, your not the first parent to do this.", she chuckles. I smile greatfully and as she leaves I thank her. Bella holds the car seat while I wheel her to the car. We finally make it home half an hour later. I gently take Camrin out of the seat and I give her a tour of the house. I know it won't be long until our family is here demanding to hold her and play with her. After the tour, I go and sit on the couch,she's still snuggled soundly in the crook of my arm.

Bella comes and sits next to me. She looks at me and then sighs.

" I want to badly to hate you. I can't though. I see you with Camrin and I fall in love with you over again. I don't fully forgive you yet, but I want to try. I want us to try and be a real family.", She whispers. I feel tears in my eyes. I take one hand and lay it on Bella's cheek before pulling her close and kissing her lightly on the lips. She kisses me back and it's the best feeling in the world. Camrin decides she's hungry so Bella quickly feeds her before anyone comes over. I burp her then we lay her in her bassinet for a nap.

Time passes quickly and it's Thanksgiving. This year it'll be at Bella and I's house. We didn't want to take Camrin out seeing as she's a newborn. We cooked and set the table before the family got there. We dressed Camrin in the cutest outfit. A little dress that said 'My first Thanksgiving', cute little turkey shoes and a bib for when Bella fed her.

My parents arrive first and are elated to find out that Camrin just woke up from her nap and was all smiles. They thought it was the perfect opportunity for pictures. After probably a hundred pictures, Camrin was just fed up with it. She started getting cranky and the only person she wanted in that moment was me. Once she was in my arms, she started kicking her little legs and waving her arms around. I laughed and she smiled even wider. I lean down and kiss her forehead, in the background I hear the click of a camera.

The others arrive while I'm still holding the baby and watching football. Emmett comes and sits next to me. Emmett takes her right out of my arms and starts bouncing her on his knee. He's not supporting her head and it flings around. I grab her away from him and glare.

" What the hell, Emmett! You have to hold her head! She can't support it herself yet!", I growl. His eyes widen.

" Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know. No harm no foul, she's fine.",he waves me off.

" No harm, no foul? Emmett, she's eleven days old! She's fragile! Breakable! Do you understand? You could have seriously hurt her.", I kiss the side of her head. I also check just to make sure she's ok. Bella rushes in.

" What is going on here?", she asks with her hands on her hips.

" This idiot decided to bounce Camrin on his knee and not support her neck.", I tell her, glaring at Emmett again. Bella rushes over and looks at Camrin, just as I did. Bella scolds Emmett and tells him that he needs to be more careful. Then she takes my princess to feed her before we eat dinner.

After the whole Emmett fiasco, dinner is great. Bella had the baby in her bouncy seat while we ate, and we all said what we were thankful for.

" I'm thankful that we're all here on this one day together.", my mother says.

" I'm thankful for my family and my job.", Dad smiles at mom.

" I'm thankful for my Alice.", Jasper takes her hand and smiles.

" I'm thankful for Jazzy.", Alice leans over and kisses him lightly.

" I'm thankful for Edward and Camrin.", Bella smiles down at our baby girl. It's my turn to go.

" I'm thankful for my little princess and my queen.", I kiss Bella before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Camrin's little nose.

" I'm thankful that by next thanksgiving, we'll have another member in the family.", Rose says. We all smile and offer our congratulations. I'll be getting a niece or nephew.

" I'M THANKFUL FOR FOOD!", Emmett yells, scaring Camrin and causing her to cry. We all sigh but chuckle once the baby stops crying. Overall I'd say it was a success with only a few casualties. It was definitely the best Thanksgiving yet.

**~!~**

**A little Thanksgiving present since you probably won't get a chapter tomorrow. I'll be with my family all day most likely. I'll get to see my cousins for the first time in like six months! Anyway! Please review! And answer this question...**

**What are you thankful for?**


End file.
